Echo of Noise
Echo of Noise is the 33rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Gilbert goes to visit Vincent, and Vincent is surprised to find Gilbert visiting him. He then remarks that Gil is in luck since no one else is at the mansion today. Gilbert says he doesn't care about that, but then Vincent says he can tell Gil is only thinking about his "young master". Gilbert then says Oz is having a great time at the festival, Saint Bridget's day. Afterward, Gilbert starts saying that what Vincent said was a lie before... That Vincent actually does remember stuff from a hundred years ago. Gilbert then goes to ask that Vincent is hiding something from him. Vinent then plainly says no. And that he would never lie to his brother. Gilbert then remembers what Break had told him. That Break saw Vincent in the abyss. Vincent then realizes why Gil is asking him all this, Vincent then asks if it was Mad Hatter, Break. This causes Gil to say that he can never tell what Vincent is thinking, and that he's afraid he'll do something unthinkable someday. Vincent then says that even if he does do something like that, it would all be for Gil. Gilbert then gets mad and tells him that that has nothing to with him. But if he ever involves Oz, he will never forgive him. Next, it shows Oz, Alice, and Pandora officials at the festival. Oz sneaks away and happens to see Echo on a roof. He then goes to talk with her. He asks why Vincent isn't with her. She says he didn't come because it's her day off. Echo then says she would just be in the way anyway since Gil is back at the Nightray mansion. Oz is surprised Gil is there and says he didn't know. Oz says this festival is nice. Echo is surprised Oz has never been to a festival before. He says his family didn't allow him to. Oz then says a festival is much prettier than he imagined. Echo then starts writing in her diary. Oz says that it's unique. Echo says this is also her first time at a festival so she must record it. Oz says in that case, she must go closer to the action and join in the festival. Echo says she doesn't want to, but then Oz says it's a day where people can dress up and hide their identities to become somone new for the day. After looking around, Oz asks if Echo is having fun, but then Echo says she's unfamiliar with the term "fun". Oz then asks if Echo has worked for the Nightray's since she was born, and she replies with "yes". Oz then says that she keeps working with them because she likes Vincent. Echo then makes a face like she's disgusted, which shocks Oz. Echo then awkwardly says she does like Vincent, but Oz realizes that she's making it up. Oz says he won't tell anyone so she can say whatever she wants to. Echo then apologizes for her rudeness, and then starts complaining about Vincent. Afterward, Oz says that even though she's so unsatisfied, she keeps working in the Nightray manor and Echo replies it's because she's only an echo. They then see fireworks. Echo takes Oz to go see them closer. She remarks that they're so beautiful. Echo then starts to think that this feeling is "happiness". Oz gives her a green feather because the lady from the shop says that you have to give a girl a green feather by the end of the festival. Echo then asks if Oz knows what means, and Oz is confused. Echo blushes. Oz asks what's wrong and Echo says nothing and walks away. Oz then tells her thank you. Echo then turns around. Oz says it's because she was the one who saved Sharon before, and he's been meaning to thank her. Echo then says she has to go back, and then says today was meaningful to her. She then proceeds to say thank you, but then Oz's incuse suddenly moves forward. Alice also feels this. And elsewhere, so does Gil. Vincent asks if Gil is alright and asks if his left hand hurts. Gil asks if Oz's incuse has moved forward. Vincent then wonders how much time Oz has left. He then continues to say that the person Gil should be pointing his gun at is not him, but the B-Rrabbit, Alice. Vincent asks why Gil doesn't just kill her. That he could save his master by killing that girl. Gil hesitates and says no... Vincent then says that maybe perhaps Gil has grown to be fond of her, and that he understands because Gil is such a nice person and all. And that at first, Break stopped him from killing her, but gradually he couldn't bring himself to actually kill her. Also, that maybe, Gil has come to think of Alice as a "friend". Gil then shouts no and that he would never think of the B-Rabbit as a friend. He then says that he can do it... That he must kill her. Gil then remembers something from a hundred years ago, and then says he doesn't care who it is... Even if it's Ada or Oscar... If anybody tries to take his master away from him, he will kill them! Gil then calms down. He then just thinks about what he thought before, that he'd even kill Ada or Oscar. This makes him sick. Vincent starts to laugh histerically. This shocks Gil. Vincent comes over to Gil and says that Gil hasn't changed even if he's lost his memory. Gil is still weak, gentle, yet cruel big brother. And that no matter whom he kills by his hand, Vincent alone, shall remain by Gil's side. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga